Awaken
by kleekeaton
Summary: This Story starts off in Season 4 episode 1. It has quite a few different twists and turns that the regular season. Elena is transitioning into a Vampire...but something feels wrong. Delena
1. Awake

She could hear familiar voices near her..

"Stefan go home. Quit hovering over her. She'll wake up soon enough."

 _Was that Damon talking? Is he here? Oh my god…what happened to me?_

"I'm not leaving Damon. She's going to need me when she wakes up."

 _Why am I going to need Stefan? We broke up months ago. Does he not understand that I'm in love with Damon? Well I guess not seeing as I've never actually said that to him…or to anyone for that matter._

"Seriously brother, go home and get some sleep there's nothing you can do right now. She'll wake up when she's ready. She's been through a terrible few days. She just needs some time for her brain to recover."

 _A terrible few days? What happened? Oh my god…the bridge. Matt and I drove off of Wickery Bridge into the water. What happened after that? I remember Stefan being there and getting Matt out and then I kind of blacked out._

"Damon, you don't understand how hard this is going to be for her. She never wanted this."

"Stefan, I know that. Look, don't try and blame yourself for this. None of us could've ever imagined this would happen. If she does in fact need you, she sure as hell doesn't need the broody depressing you."

 _Why can't I remember anything after we went off of the bridge? Ughh why is my head hurting like this?_

Just then Elena winces in pain.

"Elena? Elena, I'm right here. Open your eyes. Please." Damon is frantic wondering if she's going to be panicked when she wakes up. He feels for her so much. Much more than anyone else can comprehend.

"Damon…w-where am I?" She asks as she begins to open her eyes. She looks around and this room looks familiar? _Am I in Damon's room?_

"You're in my room; we brought you back here after the accident. Elena, do you remember what happened?" Damon asks.

"I remember that Matt and I were driving to find you and we ran off of the bridge. Stefan was there." She shot a glance over at him standing in the door way. "I made him get Matt out of the truck, he wasn't moving. The next thing I knew I had blacked out."

"Look I know this all must be very confusing to you, but I want you to understand that you are going to be alright. We are going to help you through this." Damon had such a sincere look on his face, he was genuinely worried about her well being. She loved when he was like this with her. He was her protector her guardian angel. God she loved him.

"I kn…" Just as she was getting ready to respond to Damon, something inside her shut down and she fell unconscious.

Damon shot up and looked at his brother. "What's wrong with her..she shouldn't have fallen back asleep. She should be extremely alert right now. That's part of the transition."

Stefan ran over to stand on the other side of Elena with a worried look on his face. "I know. It doesn't make any sense. Something's wrong."

Elena couldn't hear the brother's talking anymore. Her chest felt heavy as if she was having trouble breathing. Her mind was foggy as it usually gets before she falls asleep. Her body felt numb. What was happening to her?

Damon stood beside the love of his life. He felt helpless. This wasn't usually part of the transition. He thought back to the night everything happened.

" _Damon, I'm coming to find you. Don't go and do anything stupid. Matt and I are on our way, we will be there shortly."_ Spoke Elena.

Damon had decided to be the Hero of the Century and hide Klaus' dessicated body a few towns away in an old Storage Building. He was trying to draw Alaric away from Mystic Falls so that he could get rid of the Vampirious Monster he'd become once and for all. Damon sat alone with Klaus' body as he began to hear footsteps.

" _Show Time"_ He said in his usual sarcastic manner.

" _Damon….I know you're here. It's just a matter of when I find you…"_ Alaric said in a teasing manner.

Just as Alaric was turning a corner Damon ran up behind him and stuck a vervain filled syringe in his back.

Alaric reached his hand around to his back and pulled out the syringe. Little did Damon know that Vervain didn't affect him. One of the perks of being an invincible Vampire Hunter. He shot his arm out to Damon's chest sending him flying down the hallway.

Damon was shocked the vervain hadn't worked. He was kind of banking on that but he wasn't totally surprised. He was back in Alaric's face within seconds.

" _That all ya got oh mystical Vampire Hunter?"_ Damon said teasing.

" _Not even close."_ Alaric replied as he took the wooden stake hiding in his jacket sleeve and shoved it in Damon's abdomen _. "You see Damon, things might be different if I was Human and still your lap dog, but I'm not, so unfortunately for you…. this is going to be your end. Any last words?"_

" _Go to hell you bastard."_ Damon said. He felt scared for a second; he knew he was going to die there. He would never be able to tell Elena how he feels about her.

Just as Alaric pulls the stake out of Damon's stomach to reposition it into Damon's heart, he starts to feel choked. He couldn't move…. he was dying. Damon shot up standing over him he knew what this meant. Alaric's life was linked with Elena's. As long as she was alive so was he. But he was dying now….how could that be?

 _Oh no….Elena. No god please not Elena, she can't be dead. Please no, she can't be dead._

Damon rushes to pull his phone out of his pocket to call Elena….no answer _._

" _Come on Elena, pick up the damn phone."_ Just as he was getting ready to dial her number again, he received a call from Stefan.

"Stefan, where's Elena? I'm standing here with Alaric and he's dead. Please tell me that Bonnie did some witchy ju-ju crap to make that happen?"

"Damon I'm so sorry. Matt and Elena ran off Wickery Bridge. I tried to save her but she wouldn't let me. She made me get Matt out first. By the time I got back down to her it was too late."

"Where is her body? I need to see her." Damon said angrily.

"They're taking her to the hospital to confirm death." Stefan said painfully

Damon threw his phone down, got in his car and blindly sped his way to Mystic Falls hospital. He was so angry and yet in so much pain. The love of his life was gone. How was he ever going to be okay again?

As he pushed his way through the Hospital Dr. Meredith Fell stops him.

"Damon wait, you need to understand. When Elena came in here earlier today from hitting her head, her injuries were worse than I led on….Damon I helped her."

"You did what?" Damon felt a huge shock of relief. He knew what Meredith meant by help. She had given Elena vampire blood. He couldn't believe she would come back. He was ecstatic.

Damon pulled away from his thoughts back into reality. He looked down at Elena lying on his bed yearning for her to wake up. He needed to hear her voice.

 _I don't feel so heavy anymore….oh my god what is this pain I'm feeling? It feels like every nerve in my body is on fire…_

Elena started to toss and turn in Damon's bed. She seemed to still be sleeping but she was thrashing around in the covers. Damon looked over at Stefan confused.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Elena shot up in the bed taking a huge gasp for air.


	2. Alert

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its Characters.**

Damon and Stefan looked at Elena intensely waiting for her to say something. It had been what seemed like an eternity after she quickly sat up in Damon's bed. They weren't sure what was happening. She was just staring into space…. into nothing.

Then all of a sudden she let out a large scream. They both rushed to her side in an instant.

"Elena what's wrong?" Damon was the first to speak

"What is this pain?" She growled. "It feels like my entire body is on fire."

Damon looked at her confused. Pain wasn't a normal thing when transitioning.

"Elena do you know what is happening to you?" Damon said warily

"I can pretty much guess. I heard you and Stefan talking before about him helping me. I must've died in the water while Stefan was getting Matt out. And being here now must mean I had Vampire blood in my system which I can only assume was given to me by Meredith at the hospital earlier that day when I passed out." She stared at him with confusion and pain in her eyes.

He froze where he was. He'd never seen her look at him like that before. Pain filled his body seeing her like this. He'd never wanted her to have this life. He knew how badly she wanted to grow up human.

He tried to play it off as though that hadn't just bothered him. "Well now that the Elephant in the room has been addressed, we need to get you some blood."

He quickly shot downstairs to the fridge that housed all of their blood bags and picked up an O+…..his absolute favorite. He was back by her side in a flash and handed it over to her.

She quickly took it from him, she hadn't realized how completely starving she was. She sucked it down instantaneously. It was delicious. She couldn't even comprehend how delicious it truly was.

 _God she's so beautiful. My dear Elena, if you only knew how much I truly loved you._

Elena looked at Damon….shocked. Had he really said that to her? "Uhh Damon? What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything Elena." He looked at her baffled. He'd just been standing there.

"Uhm yes….you did. I heard you clear as day." She responds staring at him.

 _What the hell is she talking about? I haven't said a word. She must be delusional with everything going on right now._

"Uhh excuse me I am NOT delusional. I know what I heard Damon." Elena snaps at him.

He was utterly shocked. He hadn't said that aloud, he'd only thought that. Could she seriously read his mind? He decided to put it to the test.

 _You know I'd always imagined you'd end up in my bed…I just only figured we'd both be naked_

She blushed. "Damon, shut up!" She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Stefan was clueless as to what was going on. "Can someone please clue me in as to what is happening right now? Damon hasn't spoken a word Elena."

They had both forgotten he was there. When they were together, it was as if they were the only two people who existed in the world.

"I'm not completely sure….. but I think Elena is able to read my mind." Damon says with a smirk on his face. He then starts to fantasize about Elena lying naked on his bed. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Damon…STOP. God!" Elena shouted halfheartedly. She actually quite enjoyed watching his little fantasy play out. She was now upset she'd made him stop.

"Wait what? You can read Damon's mind?" Stefan said stunned by this information.

 _How is this even possible? Maybe it has something to do with her having been a supernatural being before becoming a vampire? But she was just a doppelganger._

Stefan was lost in his thoughts for a tiny moment. Until he began to hear Elena's voice inside his head.

 _You're right Stefan. We need to figure out what's going on. Maybe we should go see Klaus? He might have some answers. Of course all of his answers come at a specific price so we need to get together a plan ahead of time._

Damon stood there looking at the two staring at one another and he began to roll with jealousy.

"Did I just hear you in my head Elena? How did you do that?" Stefan asked blown away by what just happened.

"Well, I wanted to say something without actually saying it so I tried to push my words into your mind and it obviously worked." She said shrugging.

Damon rolled his eyes, envious of their secret conversation. "So is anyone going to include me in on this secret conversation you two had? Should I be expecting an embrace of some sort or some kind of a kiss?"

 _Damon… you don't have to worry. Stefan and I are not getting back together. We were actually wondering why I am able to do this and I suggested that we go and talk to Klaus. I will always love Stefan… but I'm not in love with him anymore._

He felt a huge since of relief after hearing Elena's words inside his head. He believed her. He also felt as though she wanted to say more and cut herself off.

"Like hell we're going to see Klaus. We dessicated his body Elena! You think he's just going to give us pardon? Plus, now that you're like a Super Vampire, we can't risk him finding out and trying to steal you away." He seemed utterly frightened by the idea of anyone finding out about Elena and her newly discovered special abilities. He didn't want anyone trying to hurt her or taking her away from him.

"You're right Damon. We need to figure out exactly how far this mind reading thing goes and then we'll go have a conversation with Klaus." Elena spoke reassuring him.

Damon looked at her with a grin on his face. "Alright let's get to work." He said as he gave her a slight wink. He reached his hand out to help her out of the bed. As soon as Elena's hand touched his he was overwhelmed with emotion.

He could feel Elena's love for him. As sure as anything he'd ever felt in his entire life. He could see perfectly all of the nights Elena stayed up as a human dreaming of being with him. He could hear every word she'd ever said to herself about how much she truly loved him. Every time she'd every fantasized about kissing him, having him hold her, be with her.

He fell on his knees overcome with it all. He pulled his hand away from Elena's and looked up at her. He looked complete.

Elena was confused as to what happened to him. "Are you okay Damon? What's wrong?" She said worriedly.

 _Elena, what was that? I could feel everything you've ever felt for me. The love you have for me. Is that real? I mean… do you really feel that way for me?_

Elena was embarrassed that he knew all of this. But how could he know? She wasn't thinking any of it. She reached into his mind to try and figure out what he saw and she was shocked to discover that he now knew everything. Everything she had kept hidden from him, from everyone.

"I d-don't know how that happened." Elena said looking away from him. She knew he loved her but she didn't know if he felt for her the way she felt for him.

Just then she could see him showing her just how much he truly loved her. He tried to recount all of the days, minutes, hours he spent loving her. From the first day they met until now.

She was overcome by his reciprocation for her feelings. She began to cry.

Stefan made his way over to them not understanding the exchange they had both had. "What is going on?" He asked.

Damon stood to his feet not wanting to tell his brother about their exchange for fear that he might be crippled with pain. He knew Stefan loved Elena too.

"Well brother" Damon began, "It seems as though our girl has a few tricks left to discover. We need to get to work and find out what she can do." He shot Elena a look.

 _We will talk about this later when we're alone. I don't want Stefan to be hurt by this. He's my brother and you loved him first. Just know….for now, that I love you Elena. I always have and I always will._

Elena smiled to herself. Damon was right. They shouldn't tell Stefan anything until they knew he could handle it.

 _I love you too Damon Salvatore. More than I've ever loved any one person._

He knew the words she spoke were true. He put that aside for now to try and figure out the extent of her abilities.

As Elena, Stefan and Damon make their way into the living room of the Salvatore house, they realize they are not the only 3 people there. They turn to the couch to see a familiar face sitting on the lounge chair patiently waiting. The 3 of them share a look between one another as they can't believe who it is.

Elena speaks, "Alaric?"

 **I hope you guys are enjoying my Story! This is my first every fanfiction so please feel free to leave me any reviews. I'm trying to put my own personal spin on Season 4. It's one of my favorites. I just hate that there weren't enough Delena scenes. I plan on having an UBER ton. There will be plenty of twists and turns and we will see how far Elena's powers go. Let me know what you think! I will be uploading 1 chapter everyday no less than 1,400 words Monday-Friday. They will be posted no later than 5:00 p.m EST. Thanks so much for reading.**


	3. Aware

**I apologize for this Chapter taking so long. I've been sick with the flu and am just now getting back into the stride of writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. I'll get another chapter up tomorrow!**

"W-what? H-how are you even here right now? You're life was linked to mine….and then I died." Elena spoke looking at Damon and Stefan completely confused.

"I can't explain it all Elena, when you died I could feel the life draining out of my Vampire body. I could feel myself dessicating… and then I was gone, dead. Or so I thought. I woke up a few hours ago in a Storage Warehouse. I don't know what the hell is going on or how I'm here right now, but I am. And I feel like me again." Alaric spoke. He seemed just as confused as everyone else there with him.

Elena wanted to know how he was here. She was so happy to see him as himself again. She'd missed him so much. He was the closest thing to a parent she had at this point. But how could this be? I mean honestly she wasn't totally surprised. Crazy things happen literally every second of the day. She tried reaching into his mind to see if she could find some answers.

Just as she was getting ready to sift through his thoughts and memories a pain jerked inside her body and she let out an ear piercing scream before collapsing.

"Elena? Elena! What the hell is going on?" Damon shouted panicking.

 _Damon….something's wrong. The pain…it's coming back again. I can feel it pushing on my heart and my mind…it's getting foggy. Help me._

"Tell me what I need to do. Elena, what do I have to do? Please." Damon cried out.

 _Blood…I need bloo…_

Before she could finish that thought Damon went down to the basement and was back with a blood bag for Elena, forcing it down her throat.

Just as the blood bag was emptying, Elena began to look better; she'd opened her eyes and was working to stand to her feet.

"Holy crap…that was not fun." Elena was still feeling dizzy but better, stronger even.

"Elena, what the hell just happened? Why did you just collapse like that?" Stefan said standing next to her worried she might not be okay at all.

"I-I don't know. I think it has something to do with reading your minds and letting you hear mine. It drained me somehow." Elena spoke while trying to internally assess her body. She honestly felt a million times better….

"Can someone explain to me what is happening right now?" Alaric asked confused.

Everyone then realized he had no idea what was going on with Elena so they filled him in on the last 30 minutes since she woke up.

"Okay so let me get this straight… you're now a Vampire that can not only read people's minds but can speak with someone telepathically and show them visions when you touch them?" Alaric glanced up at Elena dumbfounded by all of this information.

"Yep." She responded. She still wanted answers to why he was alive and since she felt stronger now she decided to go digging in his head to find something.

 _Man Alaric has some pretty messed up memories. Geez Isobel… what a bitch…. Wait what is this?_

 _Vampire's have taken everything from you. You will be the one weapon that can destroy them. You're Vampire life is linked with Elena's human life. Once she is dead, you will die a Vampire but shall arise once again as a human. This is your mission._

Elena watched as Esther spoke those words to Alaric. She was surprised that Esther would give Alaric the chance to finish living out his life as a human.

"Okay I think I found out why you're still here Alaric." Elena said smiling at him.

"Esther… she must've done a reincarnation spell when she turned me into a sadistic Vampire Hunter." Alaric said remembering what Esther had forced him to forget.

"I was supposed to say that." Elena frowned. "How'd you remember that?" She asked him.

"You watching it was like me re-living it." Alaric explained.

"Okay we really have to figure out what kind of powers you posses Elena." Damon spoke a little scared.

Elena could feel Damon's fear as it was her own. She could feel Stefan's confusion so strongly as well along with Alaric's joy of being human. She closed her eyes trying to sense what this was. These emotions were not hers but they overwhelmed her. She tried to calm herself and suddenly she could feel everyone else feeling calm along with her.

"Better?" She asked smiling at everyone.

"Okay, this just keeps getting creepier. If you're gonna be some kind of all powerful Vampire we're going to need a rundown of what all you're feeling and how far you think this goes." Damon said giving her a look.

Elena sat down on the couch motioning for Damon and Stefan to do the same. She then began to explain how she was feeling with their emotions and when words failed her she gave them a replay of the situation from her perspective. After telling them all she knew up to this point, she was feeling tired so she made her way back to Damon's room.

Stefan stopped her in the hallway. "Elena, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I know how much you never wanted this life. I'm just… so sorry." He began to explain

"Stefan, stop. I'm thankful you got Matt out before I did. Truly, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine I promise. I just need to get some rest." She gave him a smile and kept walking towards Damon's room.

"Hello beautiful. I think we have some things to talk about." Damon said while lying on his glorious bed.

Elena knew they needed to talk. She wanted to talk, but she couldn't contain it anymore. She ran to him and kissed him with a passion. He was shocked but pleased and kissed her back with everything he had. There was nothing they needed to say now. That had explained it. Emotions filled both of them up completely in that moment. They knew from then on that they could never part. They were soul mates. Their hearts connected. They could barely contain themselves as they began to make love.

A few hours later, Elena woke up in Damon's arms. She felt so happy more so than she could ever explain. She turned to face him as he was still sleeping. She was staring at his face. She loved when he slept. He always seemed so peaceful, and god was he handsome. It usually took her breath away looking at his perfect face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek hoping to stir him awake.

"Mmmm.. Good Morning." He smiled so brightly at her. He'd been dreaming for a night that like with Elena since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up." Elena said smiling.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked her as she sat up.

"I feel amazing. I never knew it could be like that. That was the best night of my life Damon, thank you." She explained gleaming.

"As it was mine." He reciprocated.

They continued to lay there staring at one another. Elena was so upset she'd kept her feelings for him a secret for so long. It could've been like this long ago. She was just thankful they were together now.

"We really need to get up. I have to go see Jeremy and we need to figure out something to do about Klaus." Elena spoke.

"Ugh. Can't we have just a few more minutes?" Damon groaned.

"We have forever Damon." Elena smiled back to him.

He knew she was right. Forever with Elena was all he'd ever wanted.

"Okay fine." He said getting out the bed.

He walked over to his dresser pulling out a Black V-Neck and some dark blue jeans. He got dressed and went over to the bed where Elena was watching him smiling.

"Your turn." He said grinning.

She rolled out of the bed, still naked from their passionate night when Damon opened his mouth in shock. She looked bone thin. You could see every bone in her body protruding out.

"Elena" He gasped.

She turned to look at him "What? What's the matter?" She asked confused.

Just as she took a step towards him in the bed, her leg snapped and she fell to the ground.


	4. Afraid

"Elena? Are you alright?" Damon asked her getting up out of the bed rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, honestly. My leg already healed" She said smiling back at him.

"Are you sure, because I can see every bone in your body protruding out."

"I'm fine, a little hungry maybe but all good." She said reassuring him.

He was back with a blood bag for himself and her in a matter of seconds. He looked at her grinning from ear to ear. Last night was all he'd ever wanted. To be chosen by her. To be loved by her. The memories they made will never fade away for him. Regardless of where they go in their eternal lives, he will always look back on the night they first shared together with such joy and contentment.

As Elena finished her blood bag, Damon could see the change it had on her body. She looked normal again. He couldn't see her bones sticking out anymore.

"Interesting." He said looking her up and down.

"What Damon?" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"That blood bag plumped you right back up. It seems like it's not just the mental energy you use that has a bad effect on you. The more you physically do, the more it takes a toll on your muscles."

"So let me get this straight…. If I use my mind powers I get piercing pain, and when I use my muscles I turn into a skeleton? Well isn't that just an amazing turn of events." She said giggling.

"We just need to keep you on a healthy but frequent blood regiment. It will all be fine." Damon said reassuring her.

"Whatever you say. So…. Since I'm feeling energized I can think of a few ways to exude that energy." She winked while tugging on the zipper of his blue jeans.

"Mmmmm as amazing as that sounds. You need to go see your brother first, and we need to pay Klaus a visit."

She pouted but agreed that there were a few important things she needed to get done today. They would have all the fun they could ask for later.

As she walked into the house she grew up in she felt a twinge of sadness hit her. The last time she'd been here she was human, alive. Now, she's a Vampire. She never wanted this, she wanted to grow up and have a family, have a niece or nephew for Jeremy. Now all of those dreams are gone. It hurts, but she's okay with what happened.

"Jeremy?" She asked walking up the stairs.

 _It's Elena! Quite. Act normal. Breathe. It's going to be fine. She's my sister. I wonder how she's feeling? She's got to be confused. Has she killed anyone? When did she wake up? How did she get in here? I didn't invite her in._

"I'm feeling fine Jeremy, I was confused at first but I'm better now. No I haven't killed anyone and I woke up yesterday late. Plus, this house was in my name and I'm technically dead now. No invitation needed." She said leaning against the doorframe giving him a smile.

"W-what?" Jeremy asked confused. He hadn't even said anything yet.

"I missed you too Jeremy." Elena said grabbing him up giving him a hug.

"Ouch." He smirked. "You're strong."

They spent the next few hours catching up on everything that happened since she woke up. She told him all about her powers and even about the effects using them had on her. She didn't want to keep anything from Jeremy. He was her only family now. He proceeded to fill her in on how Bonnie made her the daylight ring she was wearing. She was grateful she had such amazing friends. He was curious about a lot so he asked a million questions.

"So can you like hear everything I'm thinking all of the time? What an invasion of privacy. I'm going to have to control my thoughts around you." He said teasing.

"No it doesn't work that way. I can only hear what someone's thinking if I try and listen. It's not something that's all the time so you're privacy is intact unless there's something I need to know." She said eyeing him.

They stayed there for a while longer enjoying each other's company when finally Elena got up to leave.

"I'll call you tomorrow Jer. I love you." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too Elena." He reciprocated.

She got back in her car, and immediately called Damon.

"Hey Beautiful" he answered.

"Hey handsome, I'm leaving my house now. I'm on my way to the Mikaelson residence." She smiled.

He was so sweet. It took so long for him to open himself up and show people that side, but it was so good. He was so good.

"The hell you're going there without me." Damon said angrily.

"Damon, I need to do this on my own. I have to face him. I'll be fine. Trust me. I took a few extra blood bags with me just in case. Plus I don't plan on letting him know about what I can do unless I absolutely have to." She explained.

"I'm meeting you there end of story. See you in five minutes." Damon said as he hung up the phone.

He walked over to where Stefan was sitting.

"Let's go brother. Our dear Elena has decided to pay a visit to your good buddy Klaus. I could use some back up in case things get out of control." He smirked.

"Alright let's get going then." Stefan replied. He contemplated waking Alaric, they really did need back up if things got out of hand, but he was sleeping and he did just come back from the dead so they didn't want to wake him.

As Elena approached the Mikaelson Mansion, she began to feel nervous.

 _Calm. Breathe. He can't do anything to me now that I'm not human. Well, he could kill me but it's not my fault I died. He can take that up with his sister Rebekah. Alright, I'm fine. Whew. Deep breaths._

She walked up to the front door getting ready to knock when it was pulled open.

"Ahh, Elena. How nice to see you. Do come in." Elijah spoke as he opened the door.

"Thank you." She replied walking inside.

"Immortality suits you." Elijah said smiling. "This way, into the great room. We can sit and catch up on what I've missed." He ushered her into their luxurious lounge room.

 _She is absolutely stunning. Did she look this way as a human? As much as Rebekah was wrong for causing her death, she did all men around the world a favor. Her features are much more defined. Her hair glimmers. She's breathtaking._

Elena took a seat on the couch smiling. Not wanting to give away that she'd read his thoughts. She always liked Elijah. He was the only from his family to show her any kindness. He was once her friend she'd hoped they could be friends again now that things are different. 

"So, how has the transition been for you?" Elijah asked curious.

"It's been fine. Thank you." She said smiling "Is Klaus here? I was hoping to talk to him." She finished.

"He's just finishing up a painting he's been working on for Caroline. He should be along any second." Elijah responded.

Just as she heard Klaus approaching, she heard Damon and Stefan barge through the front door.

Elijah rose from where he was sitting and rushed over instantly standing face to face with Damon.

"Relax." Damon said pushing Elijah "We're just here for our girl."

Elijah brushed his suit jacket off angrily. He was upset they'd barged in when he was having such a lovely time with the beautiful Elena.

"Ahh Gentleman, please come in and have a seat. Elena." Klaus said giving a villainous grin.

 _Wow. She looks stunning. What a waste of a beautiful body like hers shacking up with I'm assuming one or both of the Salvatore boys. She's immortal now so she knows I won't hurt her. Or maybe she thinks I will, seeing as she's ruined my hybrid plans. I wonder why she's here._

Elena didn't make a move. She didn't even look in his direction until she was ready to speak up. She didn't want him suspecting anything.

"Klaus, thank you for coming to talk. I have some questions for you if you wouldn't mind answering them." Elena spoke oh so politely.

 _Questions? What on earth would she need to ask me that the Salvatore's wouldn't know? How odd._

"As you know, I recently completed my transition. Thanks to your wonderful sister I might add." Elena continued.

 _Fiesty. Has she always been this aggressive? I like it._

Elena grinned as she went to continue "I was wondering if you could tell me more about your family and other Vampires you've come across in your time."

"And why would you want to know all of that? You know my family's history. Why would you be interested in other Vampires?" Klaus asked suspicious of what Elena was getting at.

 _Elena my dear._

She stiffened her body as she could hear Elijah talking to her in his mind. He knew.

 _If you can hear me, I want you to shift in your seat ever so slightly._

Elena was apprehensive to do what Elijah had asked. She could try and fool him, but he was once her friend and worked the best he could to help her survive Klaus' devious plan to kill her. She shifted the weight from her right to her left.

"Klaus, may I see you a moment?" Elijah spoke sending a side smile at Elena.

"Of course Elijah." Klaus replied giving a villainous smile as he walked with his brother into the other room.

 **So sorry it took me a couple of days to update guys! I hope you're enjoying the Story so far! Do you think Elijah is going to tell Klaus about Elena? How does he even know? Please feel free to leave a review! Oh and LOTS of juicy DELENA love coming in next chapter so stay tuned!**


	5. Amazed

**Hey guys sorry it took me a minute to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Elena sat there panicked. Was he telling Klaus? How could he do that to her? Would Klaus leave her alone if he knew? Hah, doubtful.

 _Elena, are you alright? You look worried and I'm feeling a little panicked. Is that you doing that?_

 _I'm fine. Sorry about that Stefan. It's just a little weird being here after Klaus has tried to kill me more times than I'm able to count. Plus, he has no use for me anymore so ya know, being the vengeful all powerful hybrid he is, I'm just waiting for him to come over to me and rip my heart from my chest…..but I'm fine. Really._

She got through all of that with a smile and did the best she could to calm herself so everyone around her would calm down.

Elijah and Klaus were back in less than 3 minutes.

"Elena, love. I apologize for acting so skeptical regarding your questions. My brother informs me that there is a bit of a romance sparking between the two of you." Klaus said eyeing her suspiciously.

 _My apologies Miss Elena for leading my brother to believe we had a romance. He needed reasoning behind your questions about our family and vampires we've met along the way. Would you rather I have told him the truth?_

 _No. Thank you Elijah. You've always been such a kind friend to me. I appreciate it so much._

Elena turned back to ask Klaus a question when she could hear Damon directly behind her reeling with jealousy.

 _A romance? Where the hell does he get off saying that MY GIRL has a romance with some ancient original bastard. I'm going to rip BOTH of their HEADS OFF!_

 _Damon…. Calm down. Elijah somehow figured out what I'm capable of and he steered Klaus away from finding out. You know better. I love YOU Damon Salvatore. Forever._

Elena worked to center herself so that Damon would get rid of this rage he was harboring. It seemed to be working so Elena continued to turn to Klaus with questions.

"So Klaus, your Family…. Did ever encounter any special Vampires in your time?" Elena asked

"What do you mean by special?" He eyed her.

"Like Vampires with any kind of abilities." Elena proceeded apprehensively.

"Hmm.. let's see. Besides Stefan here who has the amazing ability to have self control one minute and be the Monteray Ripper the next." Klaus said chuckling.

"Alright Klaus, we get it. My brother's a psycho. Moving on." Damon said annoyed.

 _Why would Elena be asking me these questions. Has she come across one of Elle? How could this be? I thought we destroyed them all. They cannot be allowed to survive. They are much too powerful._

 _One of Elle? Is that what I am? What does that even mean? I need to end this conversation before he realizes it. He's getting too suspicious. Elijah… he's onto me. I need to get myself out of this conversation and get the hell out of here before he kills me. I need your help._

"Klaus, what Elena is getting at is, ever since she completed the transition she's been getting these dreams. About a life that never existed for her. She thought you may have known someone who has experienced this and may know how to help." Elijah calmly explained to him.

"Is that all love?" Klaus chuckled. "That's quite simple. You are a doppelganger. You must be getting dreams of Katerina's past life. You two share the same blood line. As a human it had no effect on you because your mental capacity was on a much different level. Now, you two are the same so you will, every now and then get a glimpse into her life. Honestly the only thing that will help with that is alcohol."

"Wow. I thought I might've been going crazy, or I had some kind of psychic power. I appreciate you explaining it to me." Elena responded convincingly

 _Stefan…. Damon…. We need to get the hell out of here. Like now._

 _Why would we leave? And what the hell just happened. We didn't get any kind of answers._

 _Yes Stefan, she knows that. But Elijah knows about her and it's only a matter of time before Klaus figures it out so stop with the twenty questions and let's go._

Elena stood from the couch gave Elijah a small glance and smile, then turned to thank Klaus for having them while they made their way towards the door.

 _What an interesting visit. I'm going to need to keep my eye on that one._ – Klaus smiled as they made their way out the door.

 _Elijah, thank you for keeping my secret. We need to meet and discuss this. Meet me tomorrow at the Salvatore Crypt in Mystic Falls Cemetery. Come alone please. I will do the same._

As soon as Elena, Damon and Stefan made their way into the Salvatore house they all sighed a breath of relief. Elena's abilities were safe…. For now.

"Hey Ric, nice to see your finally awake." Damon said sarcastically

"Shut up Damon. How'd it go?" Alaric asked

Before Elena started to explain everything to the three men standing around her, she bolted downstairs to get a blood bag. All of the power she used at the Mikaelson house drained her. She sucked it down and sped back upstairs.

"Alright everyone, please take a seat there are some things we need to figure out." Elena huffed.

"So, I have NO idea how Elijah found out, but he knows so I'm meeting him tomorrow to discuss it. He might have some information on what exactly this is." Elena stated.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Damon grinned.

"No, Damon. I told Elijah I'd meet him alone." Elena said sternly.

"The hell you're going to him alone. He's clearly in love with you Elena. I'm coming with you, end of story." Damon said jealous.

"Absolutely not. Elijah is not in love with me Damon. I can plenty handle myself so unfortunately for you, you're staying here. Meeting Elijah is beside the point. Klaus was thinking of something, it scared him. He was wondering if I'd come across something called "One of Elle". He thought they'd destroyed them all? And that they couldn't be allowed to survive because they're too powerful." Elena told everyone

"One of Elle? I've seen that before, in Isobel's research." Alaric stated knowingly "I will have her assistant send me the information on it. As the story goes from what I can remember, 'Elle' was a powerful witch back in Ancient Greece. She conjured up an Immortality Spell to amplify her powers and make it so that she could fight evil beings for all eternity."

"But if 'Elle' was just one person how could there be more?" Elena questioned.

"As a human she had a daughter. Her blood line continued. To be 'One of Elle' you have to be of the same blood line and once you become immortal your powers start to surface." Alaric continued.

"That doesn't make any sense, if I am 'One of Elle' wouldn't Katherine and Isobel be as well?" Elena asked

"No. The Story says that you have to have the purest of heart as a human and compassion for others more so than for yourself." Alaric stated.

"Yeah so we now know why it's just you and not Katherine or Isobel." Damon said smirking.

"What does that even mean purest of heart? I did plenty wrong as a human. I made many mistakes." Elena said discouraged.

"Elena, you cared more about the safety of others as a human than you did for your own life. Of course you have the purest of heart. Even in my darkest place, you never gave up on me. You did whatever it took to bring me back." Stefan said smiling at her.

Elena's head was rattling. She'd gotten so much information today. She was absolutely beat.

 _Damon….. meet me in your room in 10 minutes. I wasn't quite finished with you this morning._

Elena told Alaric and Stefan goodnight and made her way into Damon's room. She stripped down bare and turned on Damon's fabulous shower. Just as she was stepping into it, she felt a hand come up behind her and squeeze her waist. Elena fell back against Damon's chest. She reeled at his touch. It was like electricity flowing through her.

"That feels nice." Elena told him grinning

"You think that feels nice, try this on for size." Damon said pushing her up against the shower wall taking her legs and wrapping them around her waist.

He began kissing her neck, slowly making his way down her body to her chest, then her stomach. All the while Elena is groaning. She loved this feeling. It was like nothing she'd every experienced before. She could be like this with him forever. Every touch was magic, every kiss was breathtaking, she could never get enough.

She began to get impatient with his kissing; she was ready to tear him apart. She got her legs down from his waist and used her strength and speed to put him up against the wall impatiently kissing every inch of his body that she could manage. This excited him, he'd never felt this kind of passion with the many other women he'd been with. It was different with Elena, she was his true love. As they began to passionately make love, Elena began to give Damon glimpses of how this made her feel. It only riled him up more, and suddenly he couldn't make love to her fast enough, passionate enough. He couldn't kiss her enough or touch her enough.

They continued that way for hours until they were both finally to the point they felt they could stop.

"Oh my god Damon, that was amazing." Elena said breathing heavy

"I know." Damon said catching his breath smiling.

"Nights with you are going to be my favorite part of the day." Elena said looking over at him smiling.

"Just nights?" Damon said giving her his most convincing pout.

"Did I say nights? I meant every second of everyday." Elena continued now straddling him kissing his neck.

Just as she was about to move down to his chest, a bout of nausea washed over her; she ran to the bathroom violently throwing up in the toilet.

Damon rushed to her side worried. Vampires don't get sick, it's like universally impossible for Vampires to get sick.

What the hell was going on?


	6. Alive

**I do not own TVD or any of it's Characters**

"Ughh. God that was awful. It was like hot garbage coming out of my mouth. And now I'm starving." Elena said taking a break from continuously hurling in the toilet.

Damon ran to get them both a blood bag. He was back in an instant handing Elena hers.

"Hmmm…. It's missing something." Elena said swirling the blood around in her mouth.

"What do you mean it's missing something? It's blood Elena, the best and only source of food for us." Damon responded eyeing her.

"Do we have any human food here?" Elena looked over to him smiling

"Uhh…. I think we have some Ice cream in the freezer from when you stayed here as a human." Damon hesitantly responded.

"Perfect" Elena screamed running to the freezer.

She pulled out the tub of Ice Cream "Mmmm Rocky Road, my favorite." She gleamed as she poured the remaining blood she had left into the tub mixing it together.

She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and started going to town on the concoction she'd just made.

Damon rushed into the kitchen mouth dropping open as he saw what Elena was doing.

 _What the hell is going on with her? I've never seen anything like this in my life. That's saying a lot because I've been around for over a century and a half._

"Hey!" Elena shouted eyeing him angrily. "I can hear you ya know. If you have something to say then man up and say it to my face Damon Salvatore." She snapped bending the spoon in her hand.

"Elena, I think something is wrong with you. This is not normal." Damon said worriedly

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elena said completely normal now.

"What is going on with your mood today? You were super feisty this morning after we'd just spent HOURS having sex, then you start violently throwing up out of NOWHERE which might I add has NEVER happened in the history of vampirism, on top of that your mixing blood with Ice Cream? Something is definitely wrong." Damon stated.

Elena just shrugged off Damon's allegations and made her way over to the couch plopping down sitting cross legged.

Damon walked over and sat by her just staring at her in awe. Something was definitely off but he figured it had something to do with her being 'One of Elle'.

Elena finished the grotesque snack she'd made for herself and snuggled up to Damon's chest. She felt so safe with him. She knew he was a self proclaimed serial killer, but he was hers. She looked up at him and smiled giving him a loving kiss.

Damon gave Elena a smile and pulled her on top of his lap. They stayed like that, each giving passionate kisses until they could hardly stand it. Damon started to unbutton Elena's shirt and just as he was on the last button the front door swung open.

Elena whipped her head up to see who it was. "Stefan." Elena breathed out shocked.

Stefan froze in the doorway. He couldn't believe what he was seeing between Elena and his brother. He knew they had something between them, he just hadn't known that they decided to act on it. He felt his heart break seeing Elena like that with Damon. He sped up the stairs into his room locking the door. As it shut behind him he sank to the floor. He felt empty.

"Stefan, please come out here. Give us a chance to explain." Elena pleaded

"Brother come on, please." Damon followed up Elena's plea.

 _Damon what are we going to do? He's probably heartbroken in there. We should've told him. We're so naïve thinking we can have our happy ending without someone getting hurt._

 _I know Elena. He just needs some time to process. Let's leave him alone until he's ready to talk to us._

 _Stefan… I know you don't want to see me right now, but I want to let you know that I never planned this. I never planned on falling in love with him. It just kind of snuck up on me. A part of me will always love you Stefan. You were my first epic love. I hope that you will forgive me, and forgive Damon. We'll be downstairs whenever you're ready to talk._

Damon and Elena made their way downstairs as Alaric entered the house.

"Hey guys, I brought the research." Alaric stated.

"It's about time Ric." Damon said smirking.

They opened up the box with hundreds of papers in it on old legends of Vampires and Werewolves. They were digging through until Damon stumbled upon a book.

"This looks promising." Damon said.

"What's it say?" Elena asked.

"Elle Arone was a powerful witch back in Ancient times. Her family was slaughtered late one night by a creature they suspected to be born of the Devil himself." Damon began

"Okay so her family was killed by a Vampire?" Elena questioned.

"Looks that way." He answered then continued with the story "She was so upset she decided to create a spell that would enhance her magic, and make her immortal so she could hunt down this creature and kill it as it had cause her much pain and heartache. She called upon the Ancient Spirits for power and the blood of an owl for wisdom. She vowed to spend eternity ridding the earth of the evil creatures that had wronged her." Damon finished

"So if she was immortal she should still be around? Maybe Klaus got to her and killed her?" Elena said.

"Everything in nature has to have a balance." Alaric stated taking the book from Damon and searching for an answer

"The spell she used to become immortal was bound by a crystal. He who possesses the crystal possesses the power to kill." Alaric read "The crystal must be held in hand and struck through the immortals heart to render them lifeless."

"So…. Does that mean Klaus has this crystal? He has the power to kill me?" Elena said worried

"Elena, he doesn't even know what you are. Don't worry." Damon assured her.

"But Elijah does! All it takes is one wrong move from any of us and he could spill to Klaus!" Elena shouted.

"Elena, we'll make sure that doesn't happen. I would never let anyone hurt you" Damon told her pulling her in for a hug.

"I know, but I need to talk to Elijah. Find out what he knows. He may be able to help me keep this secret." Elena whispered.

She knew how Damon felt about her meeting with Elijah. Yes, he did have some kind of feelings for her, but she loved Damon. She would always love Damon.

"Elena, you can't be serious? You're gonna go have some secret and I'm sure intimate meeting with this original douche and spill all of your powers just to let him stab us all in the back and run to Klaus?" Damon said annoyed at the idea of her being alone with Elijah.

"Damon, I trust him. He wouldn't do that. He's my friend." Elena reassured him.

"No. I'm not letting you go anywhere near him. You're too important to me." Damon stated.

"I'm sorry… you're not 'letting me'? Since when did you become dictator of what I do Damon? I'm sorry that your jealous of Elijah, but like I've said before.. he's my friend. I TRUST him. He is not going to hurt me, and I would never do anything to hurt you. You need to be the one to trust me Damon." Elena said furious.

How was he going to tell her what she will and won't do? God he was so aggravating. She started to fill with rage.

"Elena, you need to calm down. I can feel your anger." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Ughhhhhhhhh. Damon you make me so furious sometimes." Elena growled.

"Elena calm down!" Damon yelled throwing the glass he uses for bourbon against the brick around the fireplace.

Elena looked at him shocked. Did she do that? Was she that powerful? She did the best she could to calm herself down. She'd been feeling extremely emotional today. It was very odd.

After a few minutes things settled down. Elena stepped into the kitchen and called Elijah.

"Dearest Elena, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Elijah answered

"I'd like to meet somewhere and talk." Elena explained.

"Sounds reasonable, should I expect your boyfriend to tag along?" Elijah asked with a hint a jealousy in his voice.

"No I'll be meeting you alone. We need to go somewhere private." Elena continued.

"I know just the place. I will be by the Salvatore house to pick you up in an hour." Elijah said hanging up the phone.

Damon came to stand behind her in the kitchen wrapping his arms around her stomach. She didn't know why but when he touched her there, she felt something. It felt magical. She reveled in it.

She turned around to look at him. "I know you worry about Elijah stealing me away with his charm, but you shouldn't. I love you Damon, you have made me feel more complete and more alive than I could've ever dreamed. You are my soul mate. I plan to be happily in love with you for all eternity." Elena confessed to him smiling.

"Elena Gilbert, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words." He said picking her up and kissing her with all of the passion he had in his body.

She could feel the urgency of his kiss and the longing for more and it melted her. They were in Damon's bedroom before she knew it.

"Move in here and live with me" Damon said against her lips.

Elena pulled herself back "What?" She asked

"Move in with me. I want you here. I need you here Elena." Damon cried

"But Jeremy…" Elena started.

"Jeremy's going to be fine. Alaric has already moved back into the house and will look after him. He can come here anytime he wants and you can go see him whenever you feel like it. Move in with me… please." Damon pleaded.

"Alright." She responded

"Really? You'll do it?" He asked excited.

"Yes I'll do it. I basically live here anyways." She finished.

He picked her up threw onto his bed. He was so elated that she'd said yes. They started ripping each other's clothes off and made passionate love. It felt different this time for Elena. Everything was even more heightened, like that was even possible. She was much more sensitive to his touch. It has always driven her crazy, but it seemed to be to the extreme today.

Just as they both fell back onto the pillows, each a little tired after how much energy they'd exerted; they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh Crap. That's Elijah." Elena said speeding up and getting herself dressed and making her hair look presentable.

"Ugh. God that man has horrible timing." Damon groaned. "Are you sure you don't just wanna stay here with me?" He said eyeing her.

"I have to do this Damon. When I'm done I'll run home and grab a few things and I'll be back before you know it." She said rushing out of his room to get the door.

Elena opened the door. "Elijah." She breathed

"Elena." He smiled.

 **Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took me a couple of days to write it and get it uploaded. Please feel free to write a review!**


	7. Astounded

**I Do Not Own the Vampire Diaries or its Characters**

"I'm so glad you decided to meet with me and talk." Elena told Elijah.

After he came to pick her up at the Salvatore house they headed to the cemetery so that they could talk in private. There was a huge field beside it that contained a small cottage. Elijah had purchased it awhile back so that he could have a small place of his own outside of the Mickaelson mansion. He came here when he needed a break from his family.

"Of course Elena, I'm a little surprised you wanted to meet alone. I figured Damon would be joining us." Elijah responded.

"Oh it wasn't for lack of him trying. I just thought it would more comfortable for both of us if he stayed behind." Elena told him giving him a small smile.

Elijah gave her a smile in return. "So let's get to it then." He said

"How did you know that I was able to read minds?" Elena asked.

"Well I didn't exactly. As an Original my senses are heightened, more so that any average Vampire. The night you showed up, I could tell something was bothering you. I remember thinking to myself how beautiful you looked and I caught you blush with a small smile appearing on your lips. I knew then that you had access to my thoughts." Elijah explained.

"So why didn't you tell Klaus?" Elena pushed.

He stared at her for a minute "Klaus is in possession of a crystal. This crystal was used to bind the spell that has made you who you are now. One of Elle. I knew that if he even suspected what you were, he wouldn't hesitate to use it and kill you. We hunted down this blood line for years. It was Klaus that murdered Elle's family, so the Originals have been her target from the beginning." Elijah told her.

"Wow. How many people have been like me?" Elena continued with questions.

"It all started with Elle. Once Klaus had killed her he rejoiced thinking we were rid of this problem. Little did we know that Elle had given birth to a daughter, her name was Lithina. At the age of 19 Lithina was raped and murdered in cold blood. She woke up a day later, not realizing what had happened to her. She was immortal at this point." Elijah said, telling the story of Elena's blood line.

"But how could she have been immortal? Did a Vampire murder her after giving her blood?" Elena asked confused.

"No, she did not die with Vampire blood in her system. Elle needed to make sure that were she to die, the blood line would continue until Klaus was murdered. She casted a spell the night she became an immortal. It ensured that those who were her descendants, should they ever die, they would come back immortal as she was, and with the same powers she possessed." Elijah continued.

"But if Lithina died and was immortal, how did the blood line continue after her? Did she give birth before she died?" Elena asked

"No she did not. She became pregnant as an immortal." Elijah stated.

"What?! How? I thought that was impossible. Vampires can't procreate." Elena said sure of herself.

"You're right. Vampires cannot procreate. But she was not a Vampire, and neither are you." Elijah stated apprehensively. He didn't know how Elena would take this new information.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm a Vampire. I died with Vampire blood in my system." Elena told him frustrated.

"Yes, you did. But, this power you have, would be nonexistent for you were you a Vampire. You were destined for this Elena, so though you may share many characteristics of being a Vampire, you are actually just Immortal." Elijah explained.

"But I crave blood. I have to have a daylight ring." Elena said questioningly. He couldn't be right. This made absolutely no since.

"Elena, your mind is a very powerful tool. You crave blood because you assumed you were a Vampire, and you wear that daylight ring just the same. You can survive just as a human, no blood at all. You don't even need that daylight ring." Elijah told her smiling, sliding the ring off of Elena's finger.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked shocked.

He held the ring in his hand as he said "Go stand in front of the window. You'll be fine, trust me."

Elena did as he said. She needed to know for sure if what he was saying was true. She was apprehensive so she stuck her hand in the ray of sunlight coming into the cottage. Nothing happened, it didn't burn, it actually felt warm. She turned back to look at Elijah shocked. She then proceeded to stand whole body in front of the window soaking up the sun. It was lovely. This was amazing.

"Elijah. I can't believe this." Elena said in disbelief of all she's learned today.

"I can tell you everything you need to know about what you are Elena. I've spent a good amount of my existence studying your blood line. I know all there is." Elijah told her.

"But there's one more very important thing you need to know." He said nervously.

"What is it?" Elena asked confused.

"If you are to make love with someone, Vampire or human, you will become pregnant." Elijah told her looking away.

"What? I could get pregnant by a Vampire?" Elena whispered.

"Yes. It is to ensure that the blood line will continue. The witch line you are descended from creates a small window of time for a Vampire, a human second that allows you to conceive a child. It will only happen the first time you are to engage with someone after you've transitioned into your power." Elijah stated.

"Oh." Is all Elena could manage to get out.

"Once that happens, your pregnancy will progress rather quickly. Much faster than any normal pregnancy." Elijah stated knowing that she was already carrying a child.

Elena thought back to the first night after she'd woken up. Her and Damon made such passionate love that night. It was amazing, something she will cherish forever. She froze thinking back to what Elijah had just said. _It will only happen the first time you are to engage with someone after your transitioned…._

"Oh god. Oh no. Oh no. Oh my god." Elena said pacing the floor.

"Elena, dear calm down. " Elijah assured her. He could feel the panic she was projecting.

"Elijah… I had sex with Damon." Elena stated. "Does that mean I'm…" She couldn't even finish that sentence

"Yes. You are currently carrying a child." Elijah told her.

"No, I can't be. There's no way. What am I going to do? What am I going to say to Damon?" Elena said thinking out loud.

"First, I need you to calm down. I will help you Elena." Elijah told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop for a moment and listen. Stand completely still, and listen." Elijah instructed her.

She took a few deep breaths and did as he told her. She stood completely still clearing her mind. She could hear something…. A heartbeat.

"Oh my god." She breathed out putting her hand on her stomach.

"Elijah I have to go, I have to tell Damon." Elena told him.

"Of course." He told her, sad that she was leaving him.

"We'll meet again tomorrow at the same time." She told him giving him a smile.

She turned to walk out of the cottage and ran as fast as she could back to the Salvatore's.

She walked right in to find Damon sitting on the couch in front of the fire place drinking bourbon.

"Damon." Elena said. How was she going to tell him? Would he even believe her?

"Elena. How'd everything go? Where are your things?" He asked her.

"I didn't have time to go by my house. I needed to talk to you; I came straight here after talking with Elijah." Elena said frantically on the verge of tears.

"What is it? Elena, what's wrong?" Damon asked her. He could tell something was off, he could hear the fear in her voice and the tears forcing themselves from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Damon."

 **Sorry it took me a minute to post this Chapter! This is a shorter one! I'm posting another Chapter tomorrow! Feel free to leave a Review. Thanks so much for reading.**


	8. Affliction

**I DO NOT OWN TVD or any of it CHARACTERS**

The silence filled the space between them. Damon hadn't said a word or made a move since Elena had come through the doors and rocked his world with her news.

"Damon?" She asked trying to get him to say something.

No response.

"Damon if you don't say something…like right now, I'm going to invade your thoughts." Elena pushed.

Still nothing.

"Alright, but I warned you." Elena said reaching into his mind to try and figure out what he was thinking but couldn't bring himself to say.

 _She's joking. This can't be happening. What happened when she was with Elijah? Has he done something to her? He must've compelled her. That son of a Bitch is trying to use MY GIRL to scare me off so he can have her all to himself. Damn Originals. Can't trust anyone in that family. Crap. Did she say something?_

 _Damon Calm down. Elijah didn't compel me. Nothing happened. Just take a second, clear your mind and listen._

She pushed a rush of calm over his body and he did as she'd said to. He could hear a human heartbeat coming from her stomach.

He looked down at her hand now placed on her stomach and then back up to her face.

"How is this possible? You're a Vampire Elena, this can't be possible." Damon said still in disbelief of this situation.

"Please come here and sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Elena said sitting on the couch and patting the open space right next to her with her hand.

Elena began to fill Damon in on everything she'd learned from Elijah. She told him everything short of him being her unborn child's father.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to "Wait so then how are you pregnant? Did some mystical force sneak into my room and inject with you with alien sperm while you were unconscious?" He said laughing.

"No actually. There's one other thing Elijah told me that you should know." Elena started hesitantly. "The first time anyone like me makes love to someone Human or Vampire after we're transitioned into our immortal state, we become pregnant. And before you ask, the Witch line I'm descended from allows Vampires to endure a purely human moment to ensure conception." Elena rambled nervously.

"W-what?" Damon asked confused.

"Damon….. you're the father of my child… of _our_ child." She told him in her most soothing tone.

Elena had gained so much information of the course of just one day. It was so much for her to process, but one thing she knew above all else is that she loved her little "heartbeat" she would do anything and everything it took to keep her unborn child safe.

As she pulled her focus back to reality away from her thoughts, Damon stood to his feet and was gone in the blink of an eye, running out the front door.

Elena called after him worried of how he must be feeling about this. She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed Alaric's number.

"Hey Elena what's up?" He answered.

"Damon's gone." She said frantically running after him trying to sift through the thoughts of people near hers looking for Damon.

"What do you mean he's gone? Where'd he go?" Alaric asked not sure of why Elena would be calling him about this. He figured Damon had probably gone to the Grill to get drunk like he usually does.

"I mean I told him something and he just ran out. I'm freaking out Ric. I don't want him to do something he'll regret later." Elena told him panicked.

"Okay where are you? I'll meet you." Alaric told her now realizing the severity of this situation.

"I'm just about to be at the Grill." She told him walking inside.

"I'll be right there." He told her

Elena walked into the Grill to find Stefan sitting at the bar drink in hand. She walked up to him not sure if she should fill him in on what's going on or not. She knows he's probably still hurt from finding out about her and Damon. She slowly approached him.

"Hey." She said taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." He responded.

"Look I know you're probably hurt and mad, but if you can I need you to look past all that. We have a situation." She told him sternly.

"What situation?" He fired back.

"Damon has disappeared." She told him.

"What do you mean disappeared? What happened?" He asked

"Well I told him something that I guess freaked him out and he just ran. I've been searching the minds of people in the streets trying to find him but I'm getting nothing." She told him defeated.

"What did you tell him that would make him take off like that?" He asked skeptical

"It's not important right now. Look, will you please help me find your brother?" She snapped

With a huff Stefan put his drink down and pulled out his phone to dial Damon's number. It rang twice before going to voicemail. Stefan looked up at Elena and furrowed his brows.

 _Why wouldn't he answer? What could be so bad that he'd run away like that_?

"I don't have time to explain Stefan. I just don't want him freaking out and doing something stupid." Elena told him exhausted from this situation.

"Alright let's go then." He told her understanding her feelings.

They headed out of the Grill straight to Wickery Bridge. Damon liked to go there when he was feeling anxious or hurt about something. He would lie down on the road a few feet away from the bridge and wait for some poor damsel to stop and help him. Elena shuddered at the thought of Damon draining the life out of a poor innocent human.

Elena shot Alaric a text _… Heading to Damon's Spot by Wickery Bridge. Meet us there?_

Alaric was already pulling up figuring as Stefan and Elena had that this is where he'd go.

 _I'm there now. He's not here._ He texted Elena back

He got out of the car and walked around just to make sure that Damon wasn't hiding in the woods. He stepped to the edge of the trees and poked his head around when all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground, teeth at his neck.

"Ric?" Damon asked getting off of his best friend.

"Yes Dick. What were you planning to do?" Alaric asked him, thankful it was just Damon and not some other evil being.

"I'm getting out my aggressions. What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked agitated that Ric was here.

"Elena called worried about you. She said you took off from the house and she couldn't find you." Alaric explained.

"Well, here I am." Damon said spinning around obviously drunk.

"You're drunk Damon. Let's get you home." Alaric told him.

"Did you know I'm a horrible person Ric? Do you know all of the horrible things I've done? There's no coming back from that. No saving that. I inflict pain on everything I touch. Everyone that gets close to me ends up hurt! Because of me. I'm not good to anyone Ric. Elena is better off without me. Better off with Stefan." Damon said with darkness In his eye.

Ric could see what we happening, he was right on the edge of his humanity. He was getting ready to turn it off.

"Yes Damon you're right. You're a dick." Alaric started as he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket to send Elena a message letting her know Damon was there and she needed to get the quick. "You've done horrible things. You slept with my wife and then turned her into a Vampire. You've killed me numerous times. But I'm still here. I get why you do what you do. Why do you think we're friends?" Alaric finished hoping Damon would come back from the edge.

"Let's go back to the grill and drink until we black out." Alaric propositioned.

"No. I'm leaving Ric. I have to get out of here. They're going to be better off without me. I won't be my father. I won't hurt my child. I have to get out of here." Damon said rambling on.

"Damon, what are you talking about? Come on, let's go get a drink and talk about this." Alaric tried again.

"No." Damon shouted.

Just as he was getting ready to turn and take off into the woods he saw Elena walking towards him, tears in her eyes.

He walked up to her and fell at her feet. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to get out.

She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. "It's alright. Shh. Shh." She said comforting him.

They stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours until Damon pulled his head up and looked directly into Elena's eyes.

"I will be here for you. I will be here for this baby. For our baby." He told her looking down at her stomach, placing his hand there.

Stefan's mouth felt like it dropped to the other side of the earth as well as Alaric's. They both looked at each other completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"What?" They both said in unison.

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had most of it written week before last and had planned on getting it up that Friday but I got so busy I didn't have time. Please leave a review and let me know how you're like the story!**


End file.
